Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power device, especially a power device including a Schottky diode formed by a conduction portion and a drift region, wherein the conduction portion is formed between a source and the drift region of the power device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a power device switches between conduction and non-conduction states, by the effect of a parasitic body diode of the power device, the time required for completing the switching is long and consumes more power. Besides, when such conventional power device is used in a synchronous switching regulator which includes an upper bridge switch and a lower bridge switch, an unwanted current maybe generated by the minority carriers in the power device in the lower bridge switch, causing an operation problem.